Evidence-based clinical preventive care works only if the right people get the right care at the right time. Some preventive services are not used enough, while others are over-used at potential harm, and major disparities exist. Understanding how best to implement evidence-based preventive care and promotional interventions in primary care is paramount. The health services research field has not had adequate dialogue concerning knowledge gaps, research barriers and methodology issues unique to implementation of clinical preventive services. In 2011, AHRQ funded three Research Centers of Excellence in Clinical Preventive Services to focus on improving clinical preventive practices such as screening, vaccination, counseling and use of preventive medications for patients. The proposed conference provides a culminating forum to (1) share insights from the three Centers of Excellence; and (2) synthesize that learning with experience from other national implementation research experts, funders, and relevant stakeholders. The specific goals of the conference are: Aim 1. Develop a national research agenda on the appropriate delivery of clinical preventive services in primary care, focusing on implementation and dissemination of evidenced-based strategies; and Aim 2. Disseminate the conference proceedings and refine a Consensus Statement on a national agenda to researchers and funders using innovative multi-modal approaches. The conference will be sponsored by the three Centers of Excellence. The University of Colorado will host the conference in Denver, CO at the Anschutz Medical Campus in February 2015 over 1 days. Other institutional support has been pledged by the Seattle-Denver Center of Innovation for Veteran-Centered and Value-Driven Care, the Colorado Health Outcomes Research Program, and the Colorado Clinical & Translational Sciences Institute. Invited participants (est. 50-75 attendees) will include leading implementation researchers in preventive services funded by AHRQ, NIH, PCORI, VA, and CDC. Other key stakeholders invited will include leadership with an interest in clinical preventive services research from the U.S. Preventive Services Task Force, Choosing Wisely Program, American College of Preventive Medicine, CMS Health Care Innovation Awardees, healthcare systems (e.g., Group Health, the HMO Research Network), and pharmaceutical manufacturers. Prior to the conference, participants will complete an on-line survey to identify knowledge gaps and research needs to get participants focused on the planned discussion and provide objective input for the agenda-setting dialogue. The focused conversation method will be used to structure the conference agenda (objective, reflective, interpretation, and decision components) and promote shared understanding. Three phases of post- conference dissemination are planned: (a) for knowledge (proceedings will be e-mailed and posted on-line); (b) for feedback (live webinar, crowdsourcing using the D&I in Health E-newsletter listserv); and (c) for action (briefing document for presentation at research forums and scientific publication).